Hermione, ¿Sólo Hermione?
by Beita
Summary: LA vida de las persona no siempre es la que nosotros imaginamos. Hermione ya no aguanta mas y decide cambiar de vida, pero no todo es facil, y los actos SIEMPRE traen consecuencias...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, este fic es el primero que escribí ya hace mucho, y lo encontré hoy por mi ordenador_

_Hola!! Que tal? Espero que bien, bueno, no hace falta que diga que nada de esto me pertenece verdad?_

_He de decir que esta historia la escribí ya hace años, pero claro, no está terminada, por lo que tuve que hacer algunos cambios y adaptarla al libro 7. Sé que hay cosas que no están como en el libro… pero es que yo no podía dejar morir al personaje que tanto me gusta, y aunque la pareja Ron/Hermione me gusta, decidí darle un cambio a la perspectiva, ya veréis cuando leáis._

_Un beso a todos y espero que os guste._

**_Capítulo 1 - Pensamientos_**

Me llamo Hermione Jane Granger, tengo 17 años, hace unos meses ayudé al mundo mágico a acabar con el Señor Tenebroso, mi vida, está rodeada ahora de lujo, soy una de las personas más famosas del país pero… ¿Soy realmente feliz?.

Siempre he pensado en que me gustaría volver atrás, volver a los tiempos de mi infancia, donde yo era la niña mimada, donde nadie me molestada, sobre todo que podía ir a mi bola sin que alguien me dijese en cada momento que me tenía que comportar como una señorita.

Todavía añoro revolcarme por el barro, correr por el campo, en definitiva ser libre. Pero todo eso yo ya no lo puedo hacer porque yo misma me lo he quitado. Me encuentro en una edad que la gente suele decir que es bastante difícil. Y no se equivocan, cada vez me cuesta más salir adelante, pero claro, eso sólo lo pienso yo. Los demás sólo ven a la Gran Hermione, la mejor amiga del Gran Harry Potter, una chica que con sólo 17 años ya es Orden de Melín, "oh!! Que grande es esta chica!!. Cuánto futuro", eso piensa la gente de mi, pero yo no.

Siempre tengo que pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos, tengo que tener cuidado hasta con mis sentimientos. Yo me he caracterizado por una chica que siempre ha querido saber más, es decir, una empollona. Y por esto mismo muchas veces he sido excluida de los grupos. Sobre todo cuando eres pequeña. No puedes sobresalirte de los demás o bien tener ideas distintas sino te convertirás en la rara o en la empollona. Pero bueno, ya estoy acostumbrada a todo esto, aunque a veces me duela recordarlo, pero otras lo anhelo.

Ahora que el mundo ha cambiado, y me consideran parte de su propia Historia, sigue todo igual, yo pensaba que la exclusión era sólo dentro de los colegios, en los colectivos de adolescentes, pero no, eso pasa en todos lados, donde quiera que vaya sólo intereso por ser la amiga de Potter. Me gustaría que se fijasen en mí, un poquito, aunque sólo sea para decirme "hola".

Vivo entre dos mundos. Los dos son reales. Pero a la vez irreales. En ninguno soy una "persona". Mientras que en uno soy un número estadístico, en el otro soy reconocida, ¡Incluso hasta en el baño! Pero aún así nadie cuenta conmigo, siempre soy la última en enterarme de las cosas. Hasta a mis mejores amigos les tengo que sacar las cosas, sino no me dirían nada. Ellos creen que estaré ahí siempre para ellos, que soy su punto de apoyo, y que siempre pase lo que pase podrán contar conmigo. Pero ellos a mi no me dan su apoyo, bueno, eso es lo que yo siento. No puedo decirle a nadie lo que de verdad siento. Muchas veces me siento culpable por pensar así, que debería de estar agradecida por tenerlos ahí pero… ¿de verdad los tengo? Esa es una pregunta que me recorre muchas veces.

¿De verdad puedo contar con ellos? Hay ocasiones que así lo siento, que siento que ellos están ahí, que puedo ir con ellos y decirles lo que siento, mis inquietudes y mis miedos. Pero otras… pienso que se reirán de mí, que no me comprenderán y que pensarán que hoy no es mi día, que no estoy cuerda y muchas cosas más.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en mi casa, como siempre en verano, pensado como no aburrirme. En otras ocasiones suelo coger un libro y ponerme a estudiar, ya que al no cursar el último curso debido a la Gran Guerra, Hogwarts decidió que los alumnos de séptimo cursásemos de nuevo pero ahora… ni ganas de estudiar, no hay ganas de hacer nada.

Estoy en la flor de la vida… o por lo menos me dicen mis padres. Tengo 17 años. Pero no creo en eso de la flor. Porque las flores son bonitas, tienen algo especial que las hace sentirse bien consigo mismas. Pero yo no soy ninguna flor, soy un hierbajo cualquiera. Sino fuera que siempre voy con Harry nadie me miraría cuando voy por la calle, nadie me saludaría, porque yo soy alguien extraño a todos, todos claro, los que no conocen la historia de Harry Potter. La mayoría de la gente quiere vivir la vida a tope, muchos se aprovecharían de mi oportunidad, pero yo prefiero vivirla con tranquilidad sin que nada me moleste. Y eso suele ser una de las cosas por la gente prefiere huir de mí.

Vivo en un piso en pleno centro de la ciudad de Londres. Mis padres son dentistas, se pasan todo el día fuera de casa, casi no tengo contacto con ellos y cuando puedo tenerlo no hay conexión entre las dos partes. Me siento muchas veces realmente sola**. **Me gustaría salir de mi casa y convertirme en otra persona, en una persona nueva que es como las demás que quiere divertirse, sentirse bien consigo misma…, y no como la Hermione Granger que soy, una chica que no destaca entre las demás, que con su pelo enmarañado parece que su cuerpo es una escoba…

17 años, y aún no he recibido el primer beso… parece mentira que una adolescente casi adulta como yo nunca haya tenido un romance por más mínimo que sea. Aunque eso no quiere decir que ningún chico ronde mis pensamientos… Pero claro, no es lo que esperan de mí. La gente a mi alrededor está convencida de que yo acabaré con Ronald. Sé que yo a él le gusto, pero yo no le quiero, para mi es el hermano que nunca tuve, no le puedo hacer tanto daño, porque sé que al final se lo haré. No me perdonaría a mi misma en la vida.

Como ya he dicho vivo en entre dos mundos, el mundo mágico y el mundo real. Aunque ya no sé lo que es real y lo que es magia. Antes sólo podía haber una solución para las cosas, pero ahora con la ayuda de la magia, puedo hacer muchas cosas más para resolver algo. Los estudios me van bastante bien… bueno, iban… porque con la guerra los dejé de lado, pero aún así me considero una buena estudiante, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que eso no es todo en la vida. He dedicado gran parte de ésta a los libros, ¿Y que me queda ahora? ¿Tener tantos conocimientos para qué? ¿Con quién compartirlos? Me encantaría encontrar a alguien que de verdad me entienda, que sepa decirme "Que te pasa" cuando esté mal aún así sin decírselo, o incluso comentar un artículo de investigación sin que me mire raro… Pero bueno, estoy destinada a la soledad, debo ir aceptándolo, mientras antes lo haga, mejor.

A pesar de todo esto veces me siento muy a gusto en la escuela, hay tanta gente diferente… uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es el de sentarme y ver pasar a la gente, y pensar el porqué de su sonrisa, los ojos tristes, o incluso qué se sentirá al ir de la mano con la persona a la que amas. Pero claro, siempre tiene que venir alguien que eche a perder mis pensamientos, y como no siempre los Slytherin. Espero que este nuevo año todo cambie... se han descubierto quiénes eran leales y quienes no, la verdad es que no me esperaba que Draco fuese un espía al igual que Snape. Ellos dos sí que son de admiración. Yo sólo ayudé a planear la guerra, pero Draco y Snape estaban dentro de ella, jugándose la vida, sin duda son dignos de admiración.

Todavía me acuerdo de los primeros años en Hogwarts, fue de lo mejor, cuando volvía a mi casa en lo único que pensaba era en volver al colegio. Estar con mis amigos. Pero ahora… ahora no quiero volver. Mis amigos ya no son los mismos, sólo se preocupan por su aspecto o por lo que dicen por ahí de ellos. Siempre termino yo sola sentada en la biblioteca con una lágrima resbalar por mis mejillas… Estoy cansada de siempre ser siempre la sobra que va detrás de los demás. Que mis sentimientos afloren cuando menos me lo espere, no lo voy a permitir, a partir de ahora va a surgir una nueva Hermione Jane Granger. Ya no voy a pasar desapercibida, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de ser alguien en la vida no la voy a dejar pasar…

_**Y bueno, espero que al menos me dejéis reviews, no sean malos si?**_

_**Espero actualizar pronto… UN BESOO!**_


	2. 1º de Septiembre

Hola a todos!! siento mucho la tardanza, de verdad. Es que tuve el ordenador roto por más de dos semanas, y ahora mi novio está ingresado en el hospital (nada grave), y entre eso y la universidad ando loca. De verdad, lo siento mucho, para compensaros prometo que no tardaré tanto la próxima vez.

Me han hecho mucha ilusión los Reviews recibidos, la verdad es que no me esperaba tantos (aunque hayan sido 5 para mi con uno era bastante para poder saber que alguien me leía). Espero contar de nuevo con vuestras opiniones, para ayudarme con ideas (quiero que esta historia sea construída por todos), como para decirme mis fallos, criticarme y demás. Sin más quiero agradeceros (Kambrin Potter, dulceyspane, Mira Black-Lupin, Wirnya, Cleoru Misumi) que me hayais dejado unas palabras.

A los que leais esto por primera vez o por segunda vez os agradecería más que sea un review en blanco para saber que leeis.

¡¡Un beso muy grande a todos!!

PD: Es un Hermione / Severus aunque no sé cuanto tardará en manifestarse, ya que primero pasarán un par de cosillas ;) yo aviso para que no os asusteis.

**1 de septiembre**

Agosto había pasado con gran lentitud, pero por fin llegó el gran día. Hermione había aprovechado el verano para comenzar con sus cambios. Y con una gran poción fue echando los ingredientes necesarios para que la nueva versión de ella misma saliera a la luz, sin saber que de una sola vez tendría todo resuelto, su piel, su pelo, su cuerpo, la ropa…

Lo primero fue agregar un poco de color a su blanca tez, y aprovechando las vacaciones de sus padres, les sugirió coger rumbo a la playa.

Se instalaron un hotel muggle en la costa noreste del país galo. Sus padres le ofrecieron varias ofertas de hoteles mágicos y mitad mágicos, pero ella, quería cambiar de aires y poder comenzar con la nueva Hermione, y claro, mejor en un sitio donde no hubiesen curiosos.

Antes de irse a la playa no olvidó mandar la pertinente lechuza para avisar de que no asistiría este verano con los Weasley ya que como todos los años, había sido invitada, tanto por su amiga Ginny como por Ron.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que estés pasando bien el verano. Aquí las cosas han cambiado un poco, papá por fin consiguió en dos meses el ascenso que tanto anhelaba, y todo gracias a Percy!, ¿Quién lo iba a pensar verdad? Pero eso sí, no creas que porque papá ahora tenga un trabajo mejor hemos cambiado, para nada, seguimos donde siempre, y como siempre. Bueno, basta ya de tanta cháchara, que yo lo que quería era invitarte a casa el mes que queda, para así poder estar los cuatro juntos (Ginny y Harry se han hecho inseparables). Espero que aceptes Herm, la verdad es que me encantaría que vinieses._

_Un gran abrazo._

_Ronald B. Weasley_

_Querida Mione:_

_Amiga!! No te puedes imaginar lo bien que lo estamos pasando, sin duda este es el mejor verano de mi vida. Harry se ha venido a vivir con nosotros y aunque mamá no le deja dormir conmigo (tranquila que encontramos lugares para jugar… ya sabes jeje), me he vuelto su sombra. ¿Sabes que? Ron no deja de preguntar por ti, lo que te conté el año pasado sobre "su amor secreto" me parece que ya sé quién es. Espero que vengas, porque él ha dicho que tiene muchas ganas de verte, cada vez que habla de ti se le ponen unos ojitos… deberías verlo… te derretirías. ¡Jo! ¡Cuánto me gustaría tenerte en la familia!. Bueno, creo que ya te has imaginado que mi carta es para invitarte a casa. Te esperamos todos con mucha ilusión._

_Un beso amoroso jajaja_

_Ginny_

"Claro, como no, siempre intentando emparejarla con Ronald, que manía". Ella sabía que si iba tendría que romperle el corazón a su amigo, así que sin más contestó:

_Queridos Ron y Ginny:_

_Me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir noticias vuestras. Me alegro mucho de que por ahí todo vaya bien (y tan bien… ¿No, Ginny? Jajaja). Lamento deciros que no podré ir este año con vosotros, tengo asuntos que resolver. No creo que nos veamos tampoco en __King's Cross, ya que llegaré el mismo día 1 de mis vacaciones con mis padres, por lo que utilizaré mi recién adquirido carnet de aparición. Nos vemos en la cena._

_Un beso para los tres._

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Al menos la mentira no se le daba mal. Claro que se iba de vacaciones con sus padres, pero no tanto tiempo, a lo sumo llegaría el día 25 de sus vacaciones, justo el tiempo que necesitaba para "recrearse".

No pudieron elegir mejor época para irse de vacaciones, el sol no paraba de mandar sus hermosos rayos, que como no, Hermione aprovechaba para comenzar su cambio.

El hotel era uno de los mejores del país, y no sólo en el alojamiento, sino también en servicios. Durante su estancia en él, la Gryffindor, no paró de hacerse todo tipo de tratamientos, unos para reafirmarse lo piel, otros para olvidarse de los pequeños granitos propios de su edad, etc., pero el que más convencida la dejó fue un producto que dejó su pelo totalmente moldeable, y sin rizos impertinentes. "Después de todo lo muggles también teníen sus trucos".

Sus padres estaban maravillados con el cambio de la chica, la verdad es que varias veces se sentían preocupados por ella, siempre alrededor de libros no debía ser del todo bueno. Pero verla allí, sin complejos, totalmente sociable era un gran cambio del que no estaban acostumbrados, y menos aún cuando ella les dijo una noche que se iba "de macha".

Hermione aprovechó esa noche para ojear como sería su nuevo comportamiento, ya que no podía simplemente improvisar, sino sus planes se vendrían abajo. Había todo tipo de chicas en el bar, algunas tímidas y otras demasiado extrovertidas, pero claro, no le servirían las primeras, y mucho menos ir de "putilla", mejor un término medio, aunque… siempre podría adquirir una actitud algo más "traviesa".

Se pidió una copa, y mientras bebía observaba a las chicas del lugar. Algunas realmente bellas, ella no podría ser como estas, pero claro, un retoque aquí y retoque allá… La ropa, la ropa era un punto en el que ella había pensado, pero como no sabía por donde empezar decidió observar, y sin querer reparaba en las chicas que menos ropa llevaban. Ella podría llegar ese tipo de ropa, ¿por qué no? Un poco de dieta y deporte y solucionado, al siguiente día comenzaría.

De tanto contemplar a las chicas una de estas se percató y fue hacia ella.

- ¿te gusta lo que ves?

Hermione quedó atónita, no pensaba que estuviese fijándose tanto para que viniesen a llamarle la atención.

- Emm… yo… lo siento…- balbuceó

- Jajaja, no pasa nada guapa, mi increíble belleza es admirable, lo sé, no te culpes por admirarla.

- Baja modesto!! Que sube mmm… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó una muy sorprendida Hermione por hablarle a una desconocida de esa forma

- Uy que directa, quien nos viera diría que intentas ligar conmigo, pero bueno, como quieras, yo me llamo Lynn ¿y tú?

- Yo me llamo Herm… JANE, me llamo Jane –no quería estropear sus vacaciones diciendo el nombre por el que la conocían en medio mundo.

- Bueno Jane, ¿quieres bailar?

- ¿Yo? Yo no… mejor no, no sé bailar

- Anda, no seas así, ven a divertirte. Me he fijado y lo único que haces es beber y admirarme – decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la castaña

- De verdad que modesto debe de estar muy contento contigo jajaja

Dijo esto su nueva acompañante la arrastró a la pista de baile, y guiada de esta Hermione bailó toda la noche hasta quedar exhausta.

Cerrado ya el bar las chicas se encaminaron a dar un paseo por la playa.

- La verdad es que tienes un pelo muy bonito Jane

- ¿yo? Eso es porque me he puesto algunos potingues jajaja. Pero tú, en serio tia, tú si que eres guapa, toda belleza. Veeeenga, no te rías, lo digo en serio.

- Como se nota que no te has mirado a un espejo Jane, eres muy muy linda, cualquier chico estaría dispuesto a estar ahora mismo en mi lugar.

- Claro… cualquier chico-dijo la castaña algo apenada

- ¿por qué te pones así? ¿Acaso no hay ningún chico en un tu vida? Ahh!! Claro! Ya entiendo! A ti te gustan las chicas

- Yo no… yo…

- No Jane, no balbucees, vi como me mirabas jajaja

- Bueno… a decir verdad, no te puedo confirmar ni desmentir, y ¿Por qué una chica no? Lo que pasa es que con una chica nunca he probado.

- Uyyy esas proposiciones no, Jane

Diciendo esto Lynn tiró a Hermione a la arena y las dos comenzaron una guerra de arena. Hacía tiempo que Hermione no lo pasaba tan bien, había sido como le gustaría ser, sin tapujos, sin miedos, sin el que dirán. Se sentía tan a gusto al lado de Lynn…

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó en su habitación del hotel con algo de resaca, y para su sorpresa vestida sólo con su ropa interior, algo extraño porque ella solía dormir con camisón, pero bueno, después de la fiesta de anoche como para acordarse de ponérselo. Cuando fue a levantarse algo la sobresaltó, y es que no estaba sola en la cama…

- Lynn!! ¿Qué haces aquí? Oh! Por Merlín!!

- ¿Qué pinta Merlín es todo esto Jane?- decía la joven que la acompañaba

- No me lo puedo creer, después de todo, lo que te dije de que me gustasen las chicas era broma!!

- Lo siento Jane, pero no te pudiste resistir a mis encantos.

Hermione no sabía donde meterse, ella no pensaba llegar hasta ese punto, ella sólo quería cambiar, ser otra, pero no hacer una locura como esa… Para colmo era su primera vez y no se acordaba de nada…

- Oh!! Que he hecho!! Yo no pensaba llegar hasta este punto…-decía la castaña sentada a la orilla de la cama

- Ay, Jane, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche?

- No sé que decirte Lynn, yo no pensaba llegar hasta aquí, yo sólo quería cambiar, sólo quería ser distinta. Me fijaba en ti en la discoteca porque me gustaría ser como tú, tener tu porte, tu seguridad, tu belleza… cuando te dije lo de que me podían gustar las chicas era broma –dijo casi al borde del llanto- y mucho menos quería acostarme contigo…

- ¡¡ACOSTARTE CONMIGO?? Creo que estás algo confundida jajajaja, mira que estabas borracha anoche como para pensar algo así. Ay mi niña, que a mi donde se me ponga un buen macho que se quite todo lo demás jajajaja.

La castaña al oir esas palabras se puso de pie de un brinco, olvidándose de su pena

- ¿De verdad que no pasó nada entre nosotras?

- No Jane, para nada. Lo que sí que te he de decir es que no deberías beber tanto… porque sino me toca aguantarte la cabeza mientras vomitas… y eso como que no, ¿Por qué te crees que estás en ropa interior? Te vomitaste encima… si es que hay que ver…

- Lynn… lo siento mucho de verdad, no quise arruinarte la noche… yo no soy así, es más, nunca antes había bebido tanto.

- ¿Qué me has arruinado la noche? Si hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto. Pero ahora me has dejado con la duda, ¿Cómo que no eres así? ¿Por qué quieres ser como yo si eres preciosa?

- Muchas gracias Lynn. Con respecto a tu duda, es algo difícil de explicar, te lo explicaré de la mejor forma que pueda:

Yo pertenezco a un grupo de personas muy conocidas, en mi entorno todo son glorias. Mis amigos y yo siempre hemos destacado, a pesar de eso yo siempre me he visto a la sombra de ellos. No te digo que yo no me lleve mi protagonismo, que es grande, pero a veces este cansa, y el que le dan a ellos yo lo envidio. Porque a mi me dan el protagonismo de la inteligencia, y ya estoy cansada, quiero que vean en mi algo más que un cerebro y un pelo enmarañado (por eso me he hecho tratamientos en el pelo para cambiarlo). Me gustaría ser una persona totalmente distinta a como era yo antes. Por eso he hecho estas vacaciones, para cambiar, para dejar de ser la aburrida de antes y ser una persona nueva. Por eso me fijaba tanto en ti, porque eres el tipo de persona que me gustaría ser, tan abierta a los demás, tan guapa… en fin, ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

- ¡¡Claro que sii!! Y para completar tu cambio yo te voy a ayudar. No me importa de donde vengas, ni para qué lo quieres, pero yo estaré a tu lado.

- No tengo palabras Lynn… la verdad es que no pensaba que iba a poder cambiar…

Dicho y hecho, en los días que faltaban para terminar las vacaciones Lynn ayudó a Hermione a terminar su cambio de look. Tanto la ropa, como el maquillaje y demás fue totalmente tutelado por Lynn que era una experta en imagen corporal. Por ello pudo ayudar a Hermione a trazarse un plan para que su cuerpo se moldease mejor de lo que estaba, siguiendo una dieta, que al fin y al cabo era comer de todo pero sin exagerar y hacer deporte a diario, "mas que sea caminar" le decía constantemente su nueva amiga.

Como toque final al cambio, lo que quedaba era un gran corte de pelo, ya que al desrizárselo se le quedó demasiado largo. Con los indudables consejos de Lynn y de la peluquera Hermione consiguió un corte de pelo que sin duda llamaría la atención en Hogwarts. El cote de pelo consistía en un fleco que cruzase la cara de un lado para otro, el resto del pelo a la altura del hombro y cortado de manera desenfadada, un corte aquí un corte allá… (N/ soy pésima para explicar un corte de pelo jajajaja, si queréis haceros una idea, es algo parecido al que sale en google si ponéis imágenes "Cortes de pelo intermedios" es el primero que sale)

Fueron pasando los días, las vacaciones llegaron a su fin. Hermione se despidió con gran pena de su nueva amiga, ya que era la única que la escuchaba sin importarle nada. Cosa que no había pasado desde que ingresó en Hogwarts. Prometieron escribirse, Lynn lo haría a casa de los padres de Herm, y ella a los mismos, ya que ellos le enviarían la carta a la otra. La castaña no pudo confesarle a su nueva amiga su condición mágica, ya que temía su rechazo, por lo que sentía que le ocultaba algo y ella de veras que no lo merecía.

El día uno llegó, y como Hermione envió en la carta ella no iba a ir en tren, pero no por que no le diese tiempo, sino porque quería tomarse su tiempo y no estropearlo todo en el tren. Por lo que ella se apareció en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, lejos claro está de la estación. Se encaminó al castillo por el paseo que no utilizaban los thestral para no ser vista. Su plan andaba perfectamente, había cambiado, su autoestima había subido a pasos agigantados, ya no necesitaba de un libro para sentirse bien, con ella misma se sentía perfectamente (o eso creía ella).

El camino terminó sin ningún incidente, al llegar al castillo no encontró a nadie, así que subió directamente a la torre y se cambió. Le extrañó que no hubiese nadie en la puerta, pero claro, era normal, Hagrid estaba con los de primer año, y el resto de los profesores ultimando los detalles, y aún más sabiendo que ya no existía el peligro de Lord Voldemort no había motivo para una seguridad tan estricta como en años anteriores.

Con la túnica puesta Hermione parecía totalmente una nueva persona, al mirase ella misma al espejo ni se reconocía, por lo que pensaba que la reacción de sus compañeros iba a ser para recordar.

Sin más se dirigió al salón y esperó a que llegasen sus compañeros, los cuales no tardaron en llegar. La mesa de Slytherin había sufrido una gran pérdida de alumnos, ya que los que no habían muerto en la batalla, tanto de un bando como de otro, habían sido arrestados por pertenencia a los mortifagos. También podía notare bajas en las demás casas, como no también por causa mortifaga, ya que en otras casas también habían miembros oscuros.

Todos se saludaban como si nada hubiese pasado, ¿es que no echaban de menos a sus compañeros?. Hermione sentía un gran vacío, quizás si ella hubiese hecho más, nada habría pasado… Para colmo, su plan no servía, los compañeros que se sentaban a su lado ni se dignaban a saludarla, al final nada iba a resultar.

De pronto entraron tres personas muy conocidas para ella, Ginny, Ron y Harry. No sabía qué iba a hacer si Ron llegaba a declararse, se sentía inmensamente culpable, el no merecía que ella le rompiese el corazón. Hermione rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que ese momento no ocurriese jamás.

El trío se acercó a la mesa y vio como la buscaban, pero no llegaron a reparar en ella, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Llevaba puesto aún hechizo de invisibilidad? No, no podía ser posible porque sí había gente que la miraba, pero era raro, porque nadie la saludaba.

Si antes se sentía sola ahora más, nadie la tenía en cuenta, pero bueno, no pasaba nada, ella estaba allí para cambiar, y si tenía que hacer nuevos amigos los haría, claro está, ella no pensaba perder a los que ya tenía, aunque a veces no les sirviesen de mucho.

Los profesores comenzaron a entrar en el comedor y a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos. Todo parecía igual que el año anterior, antes de que comenzase la segunda guerra, los profesores eran los mismos de siempre, uno a uno los fue observando, Slughorn mirando a cada estudiante, seguro que quería agrandar su club, después de la guerra había muchos valientes, Sprout, la verdad es que había envejecido un poco, así uno a uno hasta que llegó al anterior director del colegio, dirección usurpada claro, los colores de su ropa ya no eran negros, llevaba un pantalón azul marino y una camisa blanca, sin duda, ya no tenía nada que ocultar ni que espiar, se le veía relajado, pero aún no había rastro de sonrisa, miraba a los nuevos alumnos en tono despectivo, como si les diesen igual.

Acto seguido entró la profesora McGonagall con los alumnos de primero, se podía ver como había un gran incremento entre ellos. La profesora se colocó en la delantera del salón a la vista de todos y comenzó a hablar.

- Buenas noches a todos. Es un placer para mi estar hoy aquí con vosotros, eso significa que habéis sobrevivido a una dura guerra. Muchos de vosotros habéis perdido parientes, amigos y demás, por lo que este nuevo año posiblemente será duro, echareis de menos a los que ya no están, pero no debemos quedarnos con el recuerdo amargo de su vida, sino con los buenos momentos que pasamos junto a ellos. Una gran pérdida ha sido el siempre recordado Albus Dumbledore – de repente comenzaron a escucharse aplausos, poco a poco fueron uniéndose más y a su vez vítores y alabanzas al antiguo director, se notaba en el ambiente la gran simpatía hacia este – Seguro que él estaría muy contento de teneros aquí y sobre todo tener en nuestras manos la enseñanza de nuevos magos, por eso no hemos pensado conveniente retrasar un año la formación. El castillo no ha sido totalmente restaurado, pero seguro que con la ayuda vuestra lo lograremos a lo largo del curso. Sin más presentarme como la nueva directora de Hogwarts. Sinceramente no seré tan complaciente como el Profesor Dumbledore, pero en mi podréis encontrar un apoyo cuándo lo necesitéis. Para recordar la memoria nuestro "dulce" ex director encontrareis en vuestras habitaciones un cesto encantado con caramelos de limón, creimos preciso recordar su memoria con los caramelos que tanto le gustaban.

Este nuevo año hemos adherido un nuevo curso escolar para aquellos estudiantes que no pudieron terminar su séptimo año. Al ser una cantidad que no llega para cuatro casas se juntarán todos en una casa común, que no será ninguna de las cuatro que habitualmente ocupamos, sino que lo haremos en una nueva casa creada para los prefectos, pero que este año, como excepción, la utilizaremos para los alumnos de octavo. El nombre de la misma lo deberán escoger los propios miembros de la casa en el periodo de un mes. Mientras tanto se colocarán en sus casas anteriores, pero asistirán a clase todos juntos.

Bueno, creo que me he alargado bastante, no creo que me haya dejado algo en el tintero, pero de ser así tenemos un curso por delante para retomarlo, y ahora mejor será que llevemos a cabo la tradicional selección de casas.

Acto seguido la directora destapó una butaca en la que se encontraba el sombrero que se encargaría de seleccionar a los alumnos sin equivocarse, sin previo aviso el sombrero comenzó a hablar, asustando a los nuevos alumnos:

_Mucho ha pasado en sólo un año,_

_guerras y batallas se han librado,_

_los malos han sido encarcelados,_

_y los buenos alabados,_

_pero los muertos jamás olvidados._

_Grandes personas han pasado por mi:_

_A los viejos les deseo paz,_

_a los nuevos progresar en habilidad._

_Ya no temáis, nada pasará_

_El sombrero seleccionador os elegirá,_

_Y vuestra nueva casa acogerá_

El comedor estalló en aplausos, no se esperaban una canción tan corta comparada con la de años anteriores, pero aún así expresó lo que quería hacer, mandar un mensaje de paz, y pronosticar un buen año en el que se dedicarían a aprender.

La ceremonia comenzó con total normalidad, los alumnos fueron repartidos a sus casas, recibidos con vítores y aplausos. Terminada esta aparecieron en las mesas grandes cantidades de comida.

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba muy confundida, vale, la miraban, pero ni caso. Sus amigos no habían reparado en ella, y si lo habían hecho habían pasado de largo. Ahora sí que pensaba que era un estorbo allí, pero eso iba a cambiar, iba a ser distinta, e iba a comenzar desde ese mismo momento.

No tardaron los platos en quedar vacíos, aparecer el postre y la directora dar últimos consejos y dar paso al conserje como habitualmente se hacía. Ahora le tocaba el turno de Hermione, pronto los que no reparaban en ella lo harían, ya que tendría que conducir a los de primer año a la sala común. Dicho y hecho, Hermione se levantó y dijo:

- ¡¡Los de primer año por aquí!!

Todos se le quedaron mirando, no podía ser, ¿quién era esa que se atrevía a quitarle el lugar a Hermione Granger? Sin duda se las vería crudas cuando ella apareciese. Los de primer año se acercaron a la chica que los llamaba, ellos no sabían porqué todos miraban hacia la chica muy sorprendidos, quizás era la prueba que estaban esperando para ingresar en la casa, claro, había sido todo demasiado fácil.

- Buenas noches a todos, me llamo Hermione Granger y so…-pero fue interrumpida por un colorado Weasley

- ¡¡HERMIONE?!

Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, y sino pues la próxima vezx lo haré mejor, de verdad. Deciros de nuevo que siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero que me sepais perdonar (ojitosss... ).

Un abrazo y un beso enormes para todos!!

Por cierto!! ¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto al ver a Hermione?


End file.
